La impostora
by vampire-girls97
Summary: Bella es secuestrada por los Vulturis, pero, los Cullen no lo saben porque hay una impostora entre ellos que es igual a Bella pero no lo es... es una Vulturi...


**ACA LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA LLENA DE INTRIGA, DIVERCION Y EMMM ¿INTRIGA? JAJAJA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :P**

**y una historia anterior ya no la sigo más, me tilde en esa historia y nse cm seguirla :/ bue.. pero esta historia la voy a seguir a full ya que empeze las vacas ya tengo el re tiempo ya que estoy al pedo xDDDD jajaja :P más vale que les guste porque sino... nah mentira espero sus opiniones xfa asi se si la sigo o que. :$**

**aviso: no tengo corrector ortografico, la historia la invente yo pero una amiga me corrigió la ortografía**

**La impostora**

-Querida acercate por favor no seas tímida- Me dijo Aro, mi amo, obviamente que hice lo que pidio como siempre, tu vida inmortal dependia de eso.

-¿Para que me a mandado a llamar amo?-Pregunté educadamente con una postura elegante.

- Verónica o Rony como te llaman muy pocos por lo que escucho, me eh enterado que a podido controlar por fin su don ¿no, querida?-Me preguntó entusiasmado, podia sentir una misión en camino.

-De hecho ayer mismo lo perfeccioné amo, lo puedo controlar y manejar perfectamente-Admití sin poder contener mi orgullo.

-Excelente, ya que has podido controlarlo tengo una mision para usted-Sonrió y acerte tenia razon una misión.

Hace dos años que soy una Vulturi.. desde que soy una vampireza.. tengo los ojos escarlata ,mi dieta se basa en sangre humana, claro eso define a los Vulturis, todos beben sangre humana ese delicioso líquido rojo adictivo. Tengo el pelo marrón profundo con reflejos dorados, la piel de porcelana perfecta todo en mi es perfecto no hay ningun rasto de imperfección, bueno ¿Que vampiro no es perfecto? la respuesta es fácil: ninguno, todos son bellos.

Cuando era humana, una inservible humana mejor dicho, tenia el pelo marrón profundo, ojos verdes azulados, piel blanca, delgada, era hermosa pero no me sirvio de nada me arruinó la vida por culpa de mi belleza y de un idiota me convertí en lo que ahora soy una despiadada vampira pero.. me vengué de ese estúpido...

_**flashback:**_

Soy una estúpida, como se me ocurrió dejar el libro de los ojos del perro siveriano( esto se los digo yo Lucy esta re bueno el libro leanlo!) en la casa de Sophia, me faltan dos páginas terminar de leer ¡Mañana tengo lección oral de eso! Me va a tomar cápitulo por cápitulo ¡Estoy muerta!, y encima mis padres no saben que estoy fuera de la casa piensan que estoy durmiendo como cualquier chica a las cuatro de la madrugada de este lugar, pero no, estoy en la calle donde ni siquiera veo bien las casas. Espero que Sophia me este esperando en la ventana con el libro.

Faltan cinco cuadras para llegar, cruso la calle cuando veo una luz venir rapidamente hacia donde me encuentro, siento frío, mucho frío, cierro los ojos los abro nuevamente y miro a un hombre borracho bajar me mira, me ha chocado, siento un líquido correr por mi pierna mis brazos es sangre.. me observa. Veo lujuria en sus ojos...

_**Fin del flashback **_

Sacudí la cabeza para espantar tales pensamientos y recuerdos dolorosos

Abusó el muy desgraciado de mi, me atropelló y despues se aprovechó de mi, ya humillada y muy débil estaba en mis últimos momentos vino alguien todavia no se quién fue ,ya han pasado diez años, lo alejó de mi y senti que me mordieron. Pude observar a un hombre. Nunca en toda mi vida observé tanta perfección su pelo negro brillante, su piel de porcelana... Me miró por un segundo y me asusté, quede petrificada ¡Tenia los ojos rojos! , senti una tibieza al lado de mi corazon que se hiso cada vez más real, más y más calida. Mucho más irreal.

Pero despues me sentia incomoda a causa de ese calor, la sensación de quemazón habia aumentado, me acuerdo que se habia intensificado y volvió a incrementarse otra vez hasta que sobrepaso todo cuanto habia sentido alguna vez en mi vida. Cada vez era mas y muchas más fuertes las lenguas de fuego que lamián mi cuerpo. Empezé a gritar y suplicar que alguien me matara para que ese dolor se fuera, y me acuerdo que no paraba de rogar y repetir "¡Mátenme, por favor mátenme!" Era el veneno de un vampiro me "salvó" y me convirtió en lo que soy.

**Años atras...**

_**Flashback**_

Despues de tres insoportables dias de dolor mucho dolor abrí volví a abrir mis verdes azulados y miré asombrada, maravillada hacia arriba. Se persivia todo con una inusitada claridad, y adémas me di cuenta de que no necesitaba aire, que mis pulmones no me lo pedian ya. Es más, reaccionaban de manera diferente al llenarse.

Pude percibir y oler a un hombre, mi escasa memoria me hiso acordarmos algo y sentí odio hacia el, pero sentí algo nuevo al poder sentir su corazon latir, el correr de la sangre por sus venas sentí un ardor en mi garganta. De pronto, no fui capaz de pensar mas que en el dolor y la sequedad, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más dolia.

Mi mano volo hacia mi garganta, donde se pegó, adaptandose a ella, como si pudiera sofocar de esa manera las llamas desde afuera. Sentí la piel del cuello rara bajo mis dedos, tan suave que parecia blanda, pero sin embargo era dura como una piedra.

El hombre estaba atado a un árbol, estabamos alejados de mi hogar de donde vivo estabamos en un bosque, se lo veia debíl me miró y choco su espalda contra el arbol su boca formo una gran O y podia observar miedo ¿de mi?. Al parecer el dolor pensó que le debia protagonismo porque nuevamente se adueño de mi y no pude pensar mas en otra cosa que en el dolor en mi garganta, no era yo la sed se apodero completamente de mi. Sin pensar en mis acciones, le clavé mis dientes (¿o eran colmillos?), extrajé su sangre .. lo mate pero quiero más, necesito más de ese líquido... Mierda...

_**Fin del flashback **_

Nunca supe como llegué a ese bosque, el vampiro, mi creador, nunca más lo volví a ver, bueno de hecho tengo pocos recuerdos de el de cuando era humana, no lo recuerdo, su piel igual que la mia y sus ojos, nunca olvidare esa imagen, esos ojos escarlatas mirandome tan solo un instante (hubieran podido pasar horas y no me habria dado cuenta) y luego sus dientes clavados en mi cuello.

Despues de quitarles las vidas a bastantes humanos para saciar mi sed, y a la noche de ese mismo dia entre a un local de ropa, no habia nadie, bueno creo que a esta hora por lo que pude ver en el reloj de unas de mis presas ya muertas eran las cinco de la madrugada en ese lugar de donde yo vivia que ahora tengo escazos recuerdos de mi vida humana en el, habrian los locales, negocios a las nueve de la mañana, tenia que ser rapida pero con esa velocidad imprecionante que tenia y tengo a causa de mi especie lo logre, entre a la tienda pero al acercarme al espejo de ahi me quede sorprendida, esa no era yo era una criatura indescriptiblemente hermosa, era palida como el marfil, mi pelo era marrón oscuro con reflejos dorados a causa del escaso sol que habia , mi silueta como el de una modelo de hecho mas bella todavia envidiosamente hermosa, no habia imperfección en mi ,pero, ¡mis ojos eran rojos! como los del hombre que me mordió, me acuerdo que me hacian que me atravesara un escalofrío de terror, ya no lo hacen, me acostumbre a el, pero este tipo de alimento, esta basado en sangre humana, pero no es la única tambien estan los que beben sangre de animales ¡que asco! sabe horrible, bueno eso me dijieron, y encima no te sacia tanto como el liquido escarlata de humanos, el que lo descubrio es el famoso vampiro Carlisle Cullen, que pertenece al aquelarre de Olympic, donde se encuntra el, su esposa Esme Cullen. Tambien por Edward Cullen, el lector de mentes, sorprendente, bueno para mi lo es, debe ser imprecionante y estupendo poder leer las mentes de cada unos de nuestra especie y de los humanos ¡es simplemente asombroso! me facina su don, me encantaria poseerlo pero es imposible ningún don se repite, es ú su aquelarre tambien estaba Rosalie, me contaron que tiene una belleza sorprendete la más bella, Emmett, el más fuerte de todos los Cullen y el esposo de Rosalie Cullen. Tambien esta Alice la ¡que tiene visiones! ¡Ve el futuro, antes de que pase! es sorprendente y por ultimo por su esposo Jasper ellos dos ultimos vinieron mas tarde, Carlisle convirtio a Esme, Edward y Rosalie, Emmett fue convertido por su esposa Rosalie y Alice y Jasper no lo se nunca me dijieron pero ninguno de los Cullen los transformo.

Ese Aquelarre es más una familia que otra cosa, una familia.. Bufé

Aca en la guardia nadie es familia, excepto Alec y Jane que son hermanos gemelos, Alec es uno de los mas poderosos de la guardia vulturi junto con Jane por lo mismo acatan las reglas es mucho menos temperamental que Jane y el a comparación de Jane no odia a los humanos pero no por eso dejan de ser su platillo favorito (aún mas cuando oponen resistencia) mmm... ñam ñam. Su don consiste en producir una densa niebla que anula todos los sentidos: olfato, gusto, oído, vista y tacto dejandote completamente indefenso. En cambio Jane es una Vampira Sadica que le gusta que sus enemigos tiemblen al verla. Siempre impone su voluntad... claro nunca con mis Amos. Es la fovorita al igual que su hermano Alec, los favoritos de Aro.

Mi amos son Aro, Cayo y Marco Vulturi, excepto Cayo tienen dones, Aro posee el don de leer cada uno de los pensamientos que tenga o haya tenido la persona con a la que mantiene contacto fisico y Marco tiene el don de percibir los sentimientos y relaciones de las personas y lo que los une.

La guardia de los Volturi se compone de 32 miembros, entre ellos Heidi, quien trae a excursionistas como comida para el Clan de Volterra, Jane, quien crea ilusiones de dolor; Alec, el hermano de Jane, quien es capaz de bloquear los sentidos de las personas y dejarlas en la oscuridad; Demetri un rastreador, Renata; escudo de ataque físico, Chelsea que es capaz de determinar los lazos entre los vampiros y fortalecerlos o debilitarlos. También está Félix, que no posee ningún don, pero es un gran potencial físico en las legiones de los vampiros italianos. A la mayoria de los demas no los conozco mucho que digamos porque soy nueva y no son tan importantes como los que mencione. También hay una secretaria humana, llamada Gianna. A pesar de sus esperanzas de convertirse en vampiresa, creo que mis amos la mataran muy pronto. Los vampiros de Volterra osea mi aquelarre invitaron a Edward, Alice, Kate, Benjamin, Zafrina una a unirse a ellos, aunque todos se niegan. Me contaron que Jane y Alec fueron acusados de brujería en la Edad Media, y es por eso que Aro quemó una cuidad entera, para salvarlos.

Bueno, a los Vulturis los conocí unos días despues de mi transformación, vinieron hacia donde estaba porque habian muchos asesinatos a causa de descontrola sed y venian a acabar con el problema Alec, Jane, Feliz y Demetri pero.. en ese mismo momento que me iban a matar descubrí mi don, tengo el don de la transformación, es decir, puedo cambiar mi forma a la que quiera, por ejemplo puedo ser una replica exacta de Alec, en ese mismo momento que me iban a matar me transforme sin querer en Jane Vulturi y entonces vieron mi don, mi potencial, por supuesto que la "yo acato todas las reglas" de Jane queria matarme, pero Alec era el jefe de esta misión y me dejo con vida para llevarme con sus amos para mostrarme ante ellos y que decidan. Mi don les atrajo especialmente a Aro, y decidio convertirme en Vulturi. Yupi, pensé con sarcasmo.

**CONTINUARA? **

(Si publican esto lo sigo escribiendo =)

**Autora: Lucy (la loca de mierda jajja nah creo...)**

**Editora: (Chole!) Ash Arena. (La VERDADERA loca de mierda =$ ) **

**SIN OFENDER NO SE SI ES CONFIABLE LA ORTOGRAFÍA :/ A LA EDITORA no la maten es buena chica ... aunque si lo desean hacer la pueden encontran en esta direccion la punta de flack? jajaja no se me ocurrio otra cosa :P**

**La escritora: Lucy (la NO TRUCHA LOCA DE MIERDA :P)**

BUEEE...

encima mi EDITORA PUSO UNA HERMOSA CANCIÓN Y LA ARRUINA CANTANDOLA.. BUFÉ JAJAJA (LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA MY INMORTAL DE EVANESCENCE! )

xDDDDD

Y ES MI CUMPLE Y ME LLAMARON A LAS 6 Y PICO DE LA MAÑANA ES UNA HIJA DE P*** JAJJA NAH MENTIRA CREOOO... **:/ fue CHOLE!  
><strong>(SE NOTA Q ESTAMOS AL PEDO)

AHH LES CUENTO EL FINAL :D?


End file.
